


勋珉 Oasis（短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Relationships: Oh Sehun / Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 2





	勋珉 Oasis（短篇）

看着眼前的人细心地处理自己的伤口，吴世勋心想，这或许就是前辈说的绿洲。

“世勋啊，我们特种兵吧，有时候真的不知道自己为什么这样活着。可是寻找到自己的绿洲时候，再难的事都能扛下来了。”  
然而，说这话的前辈，还没找到自己的绿洲就在一次任务殉职了。  
见多了生生死死，却在前辈葬礼上忍不住哭了。

“真是老了啊……”轻轻地感叹，却让眼前的人停下了动作，有点不开心地挑了眉。  
“你说谁老了？”  
“我说我啦。”吴世勋动了动手臂，感觉还是麻麻的。  
“去，在我面前说老呢。别动，还没好。”

吴世勋不敢再叹气，“哥明天放假吧，我们去看看前辈好吗？”  
眼前的人不回答，只是继续默默地包扎伤口。  
“就当陪我，好吗？”  
包扎好，然后再把药品都整理好，金珉锡才露出微笑，“好。”

釜山的冬天虽然不是极冷，但站在海边就不一样了。  
“风不大。”  
“这时候吹大风也很可怕吧。”  
“可是我们在海边啊。”  
吴世勋无奈地搂住金珉锡的肩膀，这人都冷得直发抖了还说风不大，这要真吹起来肯定会冻哭。  
金珉锡双手紧握住暖暖包，不再说话。

结果突然的大风让两人不得不离开海边，随便找间小店点了泡菜汤和牛肉汤饭，窸窸窣窣地吃了起来。  
金珉锡把一些肉丢进吴世勋碗里，然后喝了口泡菜汤，又加点了米肠。  
“......你这是饿了几天啊？”吴世勋给他倒了杯水，看他吃得脸鼓鼓的，真想捏。  
金珉锡摇摇头，喝了口水，“我们在基地里能吃什么，出来吃当然吃多点。”  
“你可别积食了，明天还要出差。”  
金珉锡顿了下，然后继续喝汤。

吴世勋也没管他，米肠才入口听到金珉锡说，“我推掉了，明天的义诊。”  
“你陪我回家一趟。”

车子稳稳地在高速上开着，金珉锡在副驾驶座一副若有所思的脸，吴世勋不禁想起两人初次见面的时候。  
他还是训练兵，金珉锡快实习完转正，所以在他一次任务受伤来负责了他的伤。  
剪得一头利落短发，可是却让整张脸更精致却不秀气，吴世勋心想这人实在和基地格格不入。  
但处理伤势的利落让他明白眼前的人甚至比大部人军人还男人。

尤其在看他射击和搏击示范之后，他开始对金珉锡有好奇心。  
很单纯的，好奇这个人和他外表不符的一切事情。  
后来因为能力被派  
到特种兵训练后，他和金珉锡见面的机会越来越多。  
“你这是容易受伤的体质？还是你不适合？”

小屁孩不懂事，那时候不服气金珉锡的疑问，把自己操得被抬进医务室输液时，才感到自己太小孩气。  
“你真的.....”话没说完金珉锡一边包扎一边笑了起来，但动作还是很轻柔。  
“或许我真的不适合....”  
“可是你都走到这里了，难道不就是自己想要的吗？”处理好手臂，才要检查其他部位时，金珉锡被吴世勋一把抱住，久久不肯放开。

不知道过了多久，两人就保持着吴世勋埋头在金珉锡颈肩的姿势，直到金珉锡动了下。  
“你....松一松，我的腰有点疼了。”  
吴世勋忍不住噗嗤一下，就这一瞬间确认了自己的心情。

时不时吴世勋藉着各种理由来找金珉锡，直到那个直男自己主动问，你是不是喜欢我。  
吴世勋也没说什么，只是直接低头吻上那无意间一直撩动他的嘴角。  
金珉锡愣了好久，但也没推开吴世勋。  
“你不推开拒绝我吗？”倒是吴世勋疑惑起来。  
又是安静了片刻，金珉锡才抬头，没说什么直接对着吴世勋的嘴狠狠亲上去。  
一来一往的吻差点失控，但也不需要多言地确认了彼此的心意。

在一起后才发现金珉锡很常放空自己，看起来是在发呆可是又散发生人勿进的感觉。  
直到有一次，金珉锡不小心误伤了吴世勋，导致他脸上留下一道小疤痕，吴世勋决定要追问到底。  
他才知道，原来金珉锡早就没了家庭，在孤儿院长大，因为脸而受到不少欺负或过分的对待，直到练了跆拳道后才能保护自己，因为不会有人愿意保护他。  
长久的气欺压造成心理上一定的偏颇，差点误伤同学后进行心理辅导了好久，然后那导师和他说，要不试试看和他到基地当义工，看看严苛条件下人怎么成长坚持下去。

“或许真的找到了我想要的生活方式，发现在基地生活或许就是对我最好的....”  
吴世勋抱着金珉锡，紧紧的。  
第一次觉得其实怀里的人也是脆弱易碎的，但过分强大的能力让他的柔软被忽视。  
“别说了。”把人拴紧，紧得想要两人彻底融为一体。“把我留在身边就没人会欺负你。”  
金珉锡笑了，发自内心大笑，“你臭不要脸。”

回到所谓的家，就是孤儿院是一个废墟时，吴世勋是真的惊讶的。  
“......不知道什么时候没了，想起要来看看时就是这样，所以偶尔我会过来看看，当作个念想吧。”  
吴世勋好心痛，看似轻描淡写的背后，到底金珉锡把自己的脆弱藏得多深。

待不久金珉锡就说要走了，换成吴世勋说陪他回家。

真的是，一个家。

“这是我哥和我的家，只有他知道我们的事。但他结婚了现在也就夫妻吵架才过来住。钥匙等下给你配一个，偶尔来给我打扫下.....”  
话还没说完人被推倒在沙发上，一阵热吻后吴世勋都没能回神过来。  
“要不是理解你，还以为你是在可怜我。”

愣了下，吴世勋夺回主权，“可怜你还不如可怜我会不会被你压倒。”  
热吻直接升温，大白天玩起十八禁。

有天，突然提到怎么在沙漠找水，金珉锡说，本来不相信绿洲的存在，可是你能让我感觉到，寻找到绿洲的幸福感。  
吴世勋揽过他，不，你才是我的绿洲。

不小不大，极地中强硬生存下来的希望，也带着幸福。


End file.
